Work Is Temporary, Love Is Forever
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: This is none other than a boyXboy fan fiction between those two wonderful performers that we all (hopefully) know and love, THE Zayn Malik and the absolutely fantastic drummer, Ellington Lee Ratliff! It started as a one-shot but will likely become a two- or three-parter as the story develops. So, read and review!


**Work Is Temporary, Love Is Forever - Chapter 1**

The months apart from Ratliff had been a killer. Zayn and Ell would constantly text each other about their day; so much so that it eventually became a ritual for them. Because of this, Zayn had gotten rather adept at 'sexting,' as all of his fans liked to call it.

It was such a text that Ratliff received from Malik just minutes before an important board meeting. Ratliff opened it just as the members were going in and he was to be following in behind them. He smiled at the words:

'Wishing you were here because I hate using my hands. xx'

Ratliff replied: 'Baby.' This was the nickname that they had been using since years ago when the two had discovered that they were almost the exact same age.

Zayn seemed to virtually grit his teeth and bite his lip: 'Come home to me?'

Ratliff couldn't. Their whole work week had led up to this meeting.

"Any time," he replied. Though, he hoped that Malik (as Ratliff's coworkers often called him) would understand that he wouldn't be home until just before dinner.

When Ratliff came in the door, he was carrying two handfuls of grocery bags in order to prepare dinner. But, he dropped them all as he saw Zayn walking up to him. "Darling," he said, and he wrapped Zayn into a vicious hug. He bent to kiss him and Zayn remained unmoving against his lips. Ratliff pulled away and looked at him. "I'm still mad," Zayn said.

Ratliff shrugged it off and picked up the grocery bags. "Oh. Well, I'll make you dinner, then." He smiled as he crossed into the kitchen. _Ugh, as if that were enough_, Zayn thought. "I'm rather excited today. I bought all of the stuff for your favorite," Ratliff said. Zayn eyed him from the living room. "What is it," he asked. Ratliff could barely handle that sexy gaze. "Mushu pork," he answered as he turned away. _Homemade_, Zayn thought. Okay, now he wanted sex. But, he forced himself to look away. "Well, it'd better be good, Ratliff." With that, he left to have a run.

As Zayn came back into the house, Ratliff was just finishing up his cooking. Zayn took a quick shower and joined him at the table. Dinner was pleasant. Zayn ate as though he had never tried the meal before. Ratliff didn't particularly care for the dish, but he loved that _his boy_ adored it. The two cleaned up, and Ratliff slipped up the stairs for a shower behind Zayn before they both climbed into bed.

When Ratliff exited their bathroom, he noticed Zayn seated in bed with his hand holding the remote, which was coolly propped up on one knee. He thought that he might moan at the sight, so he turned, crossed the room, and slid his laundry into the basket before he could do so.

Ratliff slipped under the comforters as Zayn's eyes glassed over the channels. "Boring," Ratliff asked. Zayn nodded at him and turned the TV off. He slid his body under the comforter and looked over at Ratliff.

"I'm sorry," Ratliff began. It didn't seem like enough.

"I know you wanted me here, and I should have come home to you," he said. Zayn stared at him with an incredulous glare. "I knew that you were at work," Zayn replied, backwards guilt tripping him. Ratliff shook his head, staring into his eyes. "It didn't matter. I should have come home to be with you."

Zayn felt the pit of his stomach curl. He _had_ wanted _his_ boy here all day, too. He climbed over on top of Ratliff and breathed softly into his neck. "I waited all day long for you to get here..." His voice was beginning to have that old accent again.

Ratliff wrapped his arms around him. "Mhm, I know," he grieved in a moaning voice. His sweatpants suddenly felt tighter. Boy, how he loved that foreign accent. "I'm so, so sorry," he said. He kissed Zayn's lips but Zayn didn't return it. Instead, Zayn left his position and lay down beside Ratliff, staring at him. "It really hurt," he said.

Ratliff couldn't take that sexy voice any longer. He climbed over on top of Malik and straddled him as he planted "forgive me" kisses all over the front of his neck. He breathed the words as he trailed his kisses from the side of Zayn's neck and up into his cheek:

"I'm so sorry-" "I will-" "Never-" "Do it again." He kissed Zayn's luscious lips, and for once, his boy kissed him back.

The two turned on their sides as they continued to kiss, and Zayn pulled away from him to talk. "I don't know if we should -" It was just a tease. And it worked. The two grabbed the hems of each other's pants as Ratliff pulled him in closer and they kissed again. Zayn deepened the kiss, and Ratliff pulled his loose-fitting sweatpants off of him in a hot minute. Zayn did the same to Ratliff.

Zayn turned and leaned over Ratliff on the bed. He whispered in a moan into his ear, "Baby." It was just another tease. Ratliff moaned and leaned up closer to him. But, Zayn pushed him back by his chest with his large, flat hand. "Not yet," he said. He wanted to make Ratliff wait like he had. He trailed his hand down Ratliff's chest and brought it to his shirt. He wanted to slide the shirt off of him, but he didn't. Leaning in, he kissed Ratliff again. Ratliff gave a stifled moan. He wanted him more than anything.

Sitting up and propping himself on his knees, Zayn crossed his arms and brought his shirt over his tight muscles and off of his chest. He revealed tight, thick abs and it was all Ratliff could do to keep from grabbing him and pulling him back down. Zayn tossed his shirt to the floor and leaned back over Ratliff. He gripped the side of Ratliff's neck in his hand and leaned his lips just above Ratliff's shoulder. "I'm still upset," he admitted. He trailed his lips over Ratliff's skin ever-so-gently. Ratliff closed his eyes. "I understand," he said. Slowly, Zayn began slipping his right hand down Ratliff's side. He gripped the side of Ratliff's underwear between his thumb and the side of his first finger. He tugged at them a little, once again teasing him. Ratliff tried his best to stay calm.

"I want you bad," Ratliff admitted. Zayn almost pulled away from him. But, he didn't. He muttered into Ratliff's ear, "I know." With that, he pulled Ratliff's underwear off of him and threw them across the room. To hell with where they landed, Zayn just wanted to tease him with it. Zayn slid his fist up Ratliff's leg, from his knee and past it, to his chest and then all the way up to his shoulder. Ratliff tensed under him. "Please, don't," he begged. Zayn squinted at him. "What? Make you wait," he said. "Why shouldn't I?"

Ratliff had no good explanation. Still, he tensed uncontrollably under Malik's body and planted little kisses anywhere he could as Zayn massaged him. "Please, Zayn, don't," he begged. Unexpectedly would come those short little moans that Zayn normally loved. Though, he tried not to care this time. His left hand finally slid down Ratliff's chest and over his length, and Zayn thought Ratliff might have lost oxygen with how hard he gasped. Zayn only rubbed him a little before he pulled away, and Ratliff grabbed heaps of the comforters in his hands as he moaned. Zayn smiled as he watched him. "I'm not ready yet," he said. Ratliff then leaned gently into his ear. "Whenever you're ready," he whispered. Memories flashed back and Zayn shook his head as he knew that he had only done it as an arousal trick.

"That's not fair," he groaned. Tempted to it, he then slid his mouth down over Ratliff's body. He cupped Ratliff's tip in between his lips, and his boy moaned genuinely and quickly tensed and jerked underneath him. Zayn considered leaving it at that, but a smirk crossed his mind. He slowly slid his tongue over Ratliff's head, gripping him in his tight hand, and then pulled away and returned to linger over his shoulder. Ratliff sucked in a deep breath and grabbed him around the waist. Malik wrapped Ratliff's arms in his hands and pinned them down against the pillows, pushing them away from him. "Don't," he growled. Ratliff shut his eyes. "Please, I just want them off," he begged. Zayn smirked. He slid his hands down his side and sat up in Ratliff's lap. Teasingly, he slipped his underwear down in the exact same way that Riker had pretended to in all of those concerts, with "That Girl." Ratliff smiled as he watched him, but his legs irrepressibly throbbed when Zayn threw the underwear to the floor. The two were going to be up all night.

Zayn leaned in and kissed Ratliff, then pressed himself against his stomach. Zayn had to fight to hold back a moan. He was hard and temporarily dry, but Ratliff's warm body was lying there underneath him. He smiled and tensed his hands around Ratliff's strong arms. He then slid himself down Ratliff's chest and rubbed against the inside of his thigh. Ratliff tensed and closed his eyes, mentally begging Zayn for relief. Ratliff began to moan again, and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Zayn rubbed his tip around in Ratliff's entrance. Ratliff practically screamed for mercy. He gripped the pillows and begged up into Zayn's ear; "Nnnn, don't do this to me," he growled. But, he knew that he had done the same thing to his precious boy.

Zayn shook his head. "You shouldn't have done it to me, then," he said. Ratliff knew that he just couldn't take it any longer. "Please! God, Zayn, I'm dying," he screamed. Zayn pulled his length away and dipped his lips into Ratliff's neck, quietly sucking on his soft skin. Ratliff wrapped his legs around Zayn's hips, and Malik let him. Truthfully, it was becoming hard for him to hold back, too. Because Ratliff was now moaning uncontrollably underneath him. Zayn smiled at that.

He leaned in and teased into Ratliff's ear, "Do you want me?"

Ratliff gripped the comforter in his hand. "Yes…" he cried out.

"Beg me," Zayn insisted.

Ratliff groaned. "No..." His pride was just too much at times.

"Okay, then I won't-" Zayn was quickly stopped.

"ZAYN, PLEASE STOP IT AND FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Zayn then shoved himself into Ratliff and grinded against him harshly. It gained him a deep, heavy moan from Ratliff. He loved that sound. He smiled and pushed himself deeper in as Ratliff pressed up against him and slowly dropped his legs to the bed. Zayn's hands ran all the way down Ratliff's body, and he even tensed as he saw peeks of those chiseled abs under his shirt. He kissed Ratliff's neck, and Ratliff continued to moan underneath him.

They went for what felt like hours but was really a bit less. Zayn had finally given in to Ratliff, and he had moaned intensely when he felt his release into Ratliff's tenderness. Zayn eventually collapsed on top of him, and Ratliff had enjoyed being able to wrap his arms around him again. He had gotten every bit of what he deserved. Or, so he thought.

When they finished, Ratliff turned over to face Zayn. His normally pale face was flushed and his heart was rushing with excitement. Ratliff didn't dare climb on top of him just yet. He laid one hand on top of his still-covered chest and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. Its shade reminded him of a white shirt that Zayn had worn once, on the first day that they met. Funny how things had gotten so far since then. Ratliff smiled into the distance.

As Zayn's pulse returned to normal, he laid his hand out open-palmed on the bed. He looked at Ratliff, and he bit his lip when Ratliff took his hand in his own. Zayn sat up and breathed in as Ratliff crawled over to him. "Are you sure," Ratliff said as he leaned over him. Zayn slipped his hands around the small of Ratliff's back. "Ell-" he begged. It was a little nickname that Zayn had given him. "Okay," Ratliff obliged, and he slipped his hands down to the hem of his shirt as Malik gazed up at him.

Ratliff smiled as he pulled the shirt up over his chest and slid it to the floor. Zayn could almost hear it fall as Ratliff leaned back over him. The two kissed, and Zayn slid his hand down Ratliff's side and squeezed his hip as he closed his eyes. Ratliff ran his hand up Zayn's leg and smiled inwardly. He pulled Zayn's legs farther apart and Zayn hung his right leg over the edge of the bed. He tensed but he told himself to relax as Ratliff leaned down over him. Zayn felt himself harden at his own bareness. Ratliff pulled the covers over them and leaned down closer to Zayn's middle. He spread his lips over Zayn's head and Zayn gripped the bed under his knee. He moaned up at the ceiling as he felt himself tingling with lust. He wanted Ratliff bad, too.

Zayn gripped Ratliff's hair in his hands and Ratliff brought himself away from Zayn's hardness. He leaned over and sent sweet whispers into Zayn's ear: "I have to baby, or else it will hurt." Zayn moaned up into his ear: "I don't care." Ratliff smirked. His boy always tried to be so tough. Ratliff leaned down once again and let Zayn grip the comforters in his thick hands as he breathed down his body. To hell with them, too, no matter how expensive they were. All that mattered was that they were together.

Zayn inhaled as Ratliff slid his mouth over him again. He felt secure but he wanted, oh, so much more. He moaned as Ratliff slid up and down him. He thought he heard the comforters rip, but he wasn't sure. Slowly, he came to the conclusion that he would _not_ be getting out of bed the next morning. Ratliff suddenly sent his tongue over Zayn's length, and Zayn almost thought he saw stars as he threw his head back and screamed his lover's name. Ratliff loved that. He licked at Zayn's head and finally finished after two or three good licks and giving him a gentle kiss. His boy was ready.

Zayn moaned up into Ratliff's lips as they kissed again. He had wiped himself off, but Zayn could still taste a little bit of himself on Ratliff. And, he kind of liked it. Ratliff slid his hand down Zayn's back and cupped his right hip gently. Zayn thought for a moment about what was coming. As Ratliff slid into him, he tensed around him and gave a short whine. Ratliff blushed and immediately pushed further in, something that he now loved doing. Zayn blushed, too, as their pace became faster and Ratliff had told him to "relax" or "just breathe" or to "please keep going." Ratliff couldn't get enough of that face. He leaned in and kissed him and he felt their bodies sweating together. Their affair had lasted for hours, and neither of them wanted it to end.

When Ratliff finally finished, he kissed Zayn's lips and held himself in his hand as he slid out carefully. Zayn sighed in content and slipped his hands around Ratliff's waist. Ratliff smiled down at him and lay his body down against him. Zayn welcomed him into his arms and Ratliff smiled against his chest. Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt hit him again. He gripped Zayn's side in his hand. "I'm sorry," he repeated, and Zayn tensed up a little underneath him. "It hurt," he said. "But it was worth seeing you again." Ratliff smiled at that, but still, the guilt haunted him. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I won't ever do it again." He was repeating himself, but he didn't care. He wanted Zayn to know that it was true. Zayn sat up with him. "Why are you so worried about it," he asked. Ratliff frowned up at him. "Because I caused you pain," he said. Zayn wrapped Ratliff tighter in his arms and leaned into him. "I love you," he said. "I'll wait as long as I have to for you." Zayn leaned his face in close to Ratliff's and hung his head down. Ratliff smiled at him but wrapped him in closer as he leaned back more. "I don't want you to, Zayn. I want to be there every minute of every day for you. I want to hold your hand when you're sick, and rub your back when you cry. I want to dance while you sing and love you through everything that life brings us. Work never mattered to me the way that _you_ matter to me, baby." Zayn smiled and wrapped Ratliff into a hug when he'd finished. "I want all of that too, Ratliff," he said. Pulling away, though, Zayn gave him a stern look. "But I certainly hope it's all true."

Zayn leaned closely over Ratliff and assumed a domineering position as he crawled over him and forced Ratliff to lay on his back on the bed. Zayn's lips parted in a seductive and yet equally menacing way as he spoke. "Because I swear, if you ever do that to me again, I will fuck you until you can't stand the next morning."

Ratliff gulped. He stared up into Zayn's eyes as he leaned back on his elbows. "Can we do it like, right now?"

Zayn smiled at him. "I don't know, can you?"

Ratliff smiled, too. "Yes, can you?"

Zayn crawled farther over him, stretching out and smiling. "Yes."


End file.
